


Denim and Discovery

by Lemurian_Cutie



Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bisexual futaba, Coming Out, Day 4 Prompt: Denim, Except Ryuji, F/F, Femslash February 2020, Futaba is a disaster bisexual, Futaba is a third year, Futaba is oblivious, Lonely token straight Ryuji, Open-Minded Phantom Thieves, Post-Canon, Queer Phantom Thieves, Spoilers, Tight jeans on pretty girls are distracting, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemurian_Cutie/pseuds/Lemurian_Cutie
Summary: The Phantom Thieves are hanging out during Golden Week, but Futaba seems distracted. She also seems to be a lot less observant than she gave herself credit for.Femslash February Day 4 Prompt Fill: Denim
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Niijima Makoto/Sakura Futaba
Series: Lemurian Cutie's Femslash February 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619995
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Denim and Discovery

Since Futaba had first heard about and joined the Phantom Thieves she had seen many weird and wonderful things. From going inside her own Palace and talking to a shadow version of herself (an experience that was both weird and wonderful in a way) to seeing the flooded Tokyo wasteland that existed within Shido's palace (weird, but not wonderful in the least) to getting to watch Ann in a catsuit literally whipping shadows and stepping on them (maybe weird, but certainly wonderful). She figured nothing short of the apocalypse could really surprise her at this point.

So when she saw Makoto in denim jeans, she was not only surprised at the sight, but surprised that it was able to surprise her. Maybe it was because she was used to sexy being the over the top kind of sexy that her fellow Phantom Thieves achieved being within the confines of the metaverse? Or maybe it was a surprise because there was really nothing revealing about Makoto's outfit, but it still managed to entrance her? Either way, Makoto was wearing denim jeans, and Futaba had difficulty thinking about much else at the moment.

The (now disbanded) Phantom Thieves were just hanging out. It was Golden Week, so no one had school. Futaba was now attending Shujin Academy, and was a third year, while her other friends were all attending universities or starting careers. Makoto had been the last to arrive, apologizing for running late due to a commitment to have breakfast with her sister. After that Futaba lost track of the conversation.

The jeans were a tight fit on Makoto's athletic legs and ass. Futaba wondered how long it took to get her into those? (She tried desperately not to imagine how long it would take to get her out of them). They were faded blue-gray color with little swirl designs on the back pockets, which seemed to be inviting Futaba to look at her ass even longer. She also wore a simple dark green v-neck shirt with half-sleeves, the v just deep enough to hint at her cleavage, but not really show it. The shirt looked fine, but it was the way her she looked moving around in those jeans that left Futaba speechless.

“You okay, Futaba-chan?”

“Gah!” Futaba jumped at the unexpected voice of Haru, now sitting next to her, and looking at her with concern in her eyes.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you,” she apologized.

“What? Startle me? No, no! You didn't startle me! I just-” Futaba thought desperately. “I just didn't realize you had sat there!”

“So... I startled you?” she asked, confused.

“What? Uh, yeah, I guess so.” Futaba knew she was smarter than this. She had hacked every decent means of broadcast years ago, including preprogrammed measures to stop the authorities from cutting her off. She was probably one of the most brilliant minds in Japan. She should not be rendered so dumbstruck by denim that she fails to realize her excuse for 'not being surprised' included 'being surprised'.

“What up?” Haru asked. “You seem to be off in a daze.”

“No, no,” Futaba said, shaking her head. “Nothing of the sort.” 'Think before you speak, think before you speak,' Futaba repeated to herself. “I'm not in a daze,” she assured again. “I just didn't sleep much last night. I'm tired.”

“Do you need to go rest?” Yusuke asked.

Futaba looked up and realized everyone was now looking at her. Had they been looking at her before? Or only once Haru started talking to her? Futaba began to panic. “No, I'm good! Promise!”

Ryuji shrugged, and turned back to Ren to continue whatever they were talking about. The others all seemed to do the same, save for Haru, who still looked concerned.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Haru asked, quiet this time.

“I'm fine,” Futaba reassured. “I just-”

“Hang on, guys, my sister's calling,” Makoto said as a chirpy tune came from Makoto's bag. Futaba guessed her phone wouldn't fit in those pockets given how tight the jeans were. “Oops,” Makoto fumbled her phone pulling it out and dropped it on the floor. Futaba bit her lip and held back from making any noise as Makoto bent down to pick her phone up. “What's up, sis?”

The others went to continue their conversations, quieter to give Makoto privacy.

“Ah,” Haru said, nodding knowingly. “I see.”

“Huh?” Futaba asked, reluctantly turning her head to look once more at Haru. “What do you mean?”

“You know you stopped mid-sentence earlier,” Haru pointed out.

“Did I?” Futaba honestly couldn't remember.

“Yup,” Haru said, sounding all too happy. “And then Mako-chan got a phone call.”

Futaba wasn't sure what Haru was getting at.

“It's fine,” Haru assured in a quieter voice. “She has very nice legs. I don't blame you.”

“Wha-?!” Futaba recoiled back from Haru. “W-w-what are you suggesting?”

Haru smiled. “There's nothing wrong with it. Whether you're just appreciating the view or want something more, you shouldn't worry,” Haru assured. “I think everyone here is very open-minded about same sex attraction.”

Futaba knew there was no point in denying anything at this point. She was got. Put a fork in her. She sighed. “Okay, well, let's say you're right,” Futaba said quietly. “Let's imagine I'm, for the sake of argument, bi?”

“For the sake of argument,” Haru said, nodding and smiling serenely.

“How do you know that the others would be okay with it?”

Haru giggled. “Well, for the sake of argument,” she said, echoing Futaba's words, “you could probably say that Ren is also bisexual. You could say that Ann is pan. You could call Yusuke gay. You could call me asexual. And...” she drew this part out, “...you could call Makoto a lesbian.”

Futaba stared, dumbstruck. “Wait, are you serious? How did I not notice this? You didn't just out everyone without their permission, right?”

Haru giggled again, shaking her head. “I am serious, and you don't need to worry. I think we all just kind of assumed everyone knew. Ann is active in some pride groups at university, Yusuke and his boyfriend went on a double date with Ren and Hifumi, and I've heard Makoto discuss how there are no girls that interest her sharing any of her classes.” She smiled and tapped her chin thoughtfully. “Surely you must have know some of this?”

Futaba thought back to what she knew had been happening lately with her friends. She had long since stopped hacking their phones, not that she couldn't do it again if she wanted to. “I knew Ren and Hifumi were dating. I seem to recall Yusuke talking about his roommate a lot.”

“Yusuke lives alone,” Haru provided. “That's his boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Futaba said. “I did notice a photo shoot of Ann's recently had a lot of rainbows.”

“Her pride shoot,” Haru smiled at the memory. “All those models are openly part of the LGBT+ community.”

Futaba frowned. Had she really been this unobservant?

“You're preparing for your college entrance exams,” Haru said. “We're not able to spend as much time with you. That's probably why you missed it.”

“I guess,” she agreed. Futaba had been busy preparing for her exams, and she had been working on several big programming projects on the side.

After that Futaba was distracted for two reasons the rest of the day. Part of it was that Makoto's cute butt still seemed to pop into her field of vision at the most inconvenient moments, but part of it was also realizing the group she was with was far more diverse than she gave them credit for.

“Hey,” Ryuji said, nudging Futaba as the sun started to set. “Some of us are going to start heading home soon. You doin' okay? Been real quiet.”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” Futaba said. “Just... thinking.”

“What 'bout?”

She shrugged. “Lots of things. Hey, Ryuji, can I ask you a question?”

He nodded. “Sure. Fire away.”

“What would you think if I told you I was bi?”

Ryuji blinked. Then blinked again. Futaba began to worry. Had she brought this up to the wrong person? After all, Haru hadn't mentioned Ryuji at all before.

“Wait, are you not already out?” he asked, looking confused.

“Huh?” Futaba was now also confused. “No, I'm not out. Why? You thought I was bi?”

He shrugged. “Bi, pan, something like that, yeah. Didn't realize you weren't out though.”

Futaba gasped. “How long have you thought that?”

“Hmm,” he thought, screwing up his face in thought. “I mean, after our first beach trip I thought you might be. I guess right around the time you started attending school I thought you were out.”

“But... but I started attending as a second year!”

“Yeah, so?”

“I only realized this at the END of my second year!”

“Oh, my bad,” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his head. “Maybe this was one of those cases where you were the last person to know.”

“That shouldn't be a thing!” she said angrily. “It's about me!”

Ryuji shrugged. “It just happens that way sometimes. Anyway, I'm fine with whatever you are.”

She nodded, and tried to get her breathing under control. “Hey, what are you? If that's okay to ask.”

“Me? I'm the token straight of the Phantom Thieves.” He sighed. “It's a little lonely when I think about it sometimes. Anyway, you shouldn't worry so much. At least not with us.”

Futaba nodded. She supposed he was right.

“Well, I have to head home now.”

“Wait,” Futaba grabbed his sleeve. “One last question.”

“Sure,” Ryuji looked at her.

“Do you know... um, w-well...”

“Spit it out,” he said. “I've got to catch a train.”

“Do you know if Makoto has a girlfriend!” she finally asked, blurting it out all at once.

“Not yet.” Futaba realized that wasn't Ryuji who asked. She turned around to see Makoto standing nearby, smiling. “But I'm looking.”

Ryuji chuckled and waved. “See you later!”

Futaba stared at Makoto, desperately trying to keep her eyes from wandering down to her incredible legs. She could feel her face heating up.

“Are you... suggesting you might be interested?” Makoto asked, her voice playful and light.

“Um, I don't really know,” Futaba said, trying not to stutter. “Honestly, I hadn't really considered... before... I mean. I like girls, but it's not like I had been looking to date. I just... well, you look so...”

Makoto laughed, and decided to let Futaba off the hook. “Look, I know how busy you must be preparing for entrance exams. So how about this? How about we have a study date? I can help you with any subject you might need help with, and afterwards we can watch a movie and snuggle, if you feel up for that?”

Futaba tried to remain calm. She tried. Somehow she ended up jumping and making some sort of whooping noise. She wasn't sure how, but she figured it probably still got her answer across.

“Well then,” Makoto said, leaning forward and giving Futaba a kiss on the cheek, “how about Friday evening?”

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw the prompt and thought "why don't I let Futaba be a disaster bisexual around Makoto in tight jeans". I had no plan beyond that, so I'm kind of surprised that this turned out a bit more serious with the theme of acceptance and all that. Hopefully it ended up working out. It ended up longer than my other Febslash February fics thus far, so either I just got going on a roll and didn't want to stop, or I ended up rambling about nothing for paragraphs on end. Go ahead and let me know which in the comments. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Prompts here: https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/


End file.
